The present invention relates to a beach umbrella with lamps, and more particularly, to one, of which the lamps take various forms and can be secured in proper position without possibility of moving or falling off or badly affecting the appearance of the umbrella.
Beach umbrellas are widely used not only on the beach to provide shade from the direct light of the sun but also on other outdoor recreational places, such as the areas for the spectators of a sport and outdoor coffee shops, such that people sitting under them can be protected from the sun and rain.
Beach umbrellas usually include a shank, several ribs radially spread out from the upper end of the shank, spreaders, which are pivoted to the middle portions of the ribs at the outer ends and pivoted to a slidable ring at the inner ends, and a canopy secured to the ribs.
Such beach umbrellas are not needed, and usually folded when there is no enough light or illumination lest the places under the canopy become too dark. However, it needs much additional labor to fold these umbrellas on an outdoor coffee shop where usually many such umbrellas are used. And, the dust on the canopies is likely to fall down to dirt the tables placed under the umbrellas when the umbrellas are folded. To avoid the above mentioned trouble, the umbrellas are not folded, but additional lamps are placed besides, or hung on, the umbrellas for the customers to see clearly with sufficient light; this approach also needs additional labor and therefore isn""t ideal, and the lamps hung on the umbrellas would badly affect the look of the umbrella. In addition, because some beach umbrellas used on an outdoor coffee shop are fixed, and can""t be moved away, the umbrellas would affect the look of the places for the worse when they are in the folded position.
To deal with the above problem, referring to FIGS. 9, 10 and 11, a beach umbrella with lamps is provided, which includes a shank 51, ribs and spreaders 52 radially spread out from the shank 51 and lamps 54. The ribs and spreaders 52 each has a receiving trench 53 on the lower side; the receiving trench 53 has a C-shaped section, i.e. the lower opening of the trench 53 is narrower than the other part of the trench 53. Several of the lamps 54 are connected to a wire 541 and received in one of the trenches 53 such that the same won""t fall off the trenches 53 easily. And, because the lamps 54 are hidden in the trenches 53, the drawback of the lamps showing to badly affect the look of the umbrella is eliminated.
However, the umbrella is still found to have drawbacks as follows:
1. There is still a possibility that the lamps 54 fall out of the trenches 53, especially when the umbrella is being stretched on folded, because the lamps 54 are not firmly fixed to the ribs and spreaders 52.
2. The trenches 53 can only receive lamps of the same size, therefore lamps of different sizes can""t be used on such umbrella, i.e. the use of the umbrella is very limited.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a beach umbrella with lamps, of which the lamps can be secured in position without possibility of falling off. It is another object of the present invention to make the beach umbrella in such a manner that lamps of various shapes and sizes can be fitted thereto.
The beach umbrella of the present invention includes a shank, several ribs and spreaders, and lamps connected to branches of wires like the conventional one. The ribs each has a receiving trench lengthwise formed thereon, and several through holes communicating with the trench. The branches of the wires are each passed through a respective one of the through holes with the lamps and the wires being positioned on opposing sides of the ribs. When the receiving trenches are formed on the bottoms of the ribs, the lamps can be further hidden in the trenches. When the receiving trenches are formed on the upper sides of the ribs, the wires are hidden along the trenches with the lamps be positioned below the ribs.